canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Timon The Meerkat
Timon the meerkat is a character from the Walt Disney Studios' film "The Lion King" and its sequels. About him Timon is a small, slender, and lanky tan meerkat with red hair, black ears, wide slightly bulging eyes, a small brown nose, a peach underbelly and palms, dark brown fingers and toes, 5 tan horizontal markings vertically on his back, and dark brown trim on his tail's tip. He can be wise-cracking, self-absorbed, and thoughtless at times because he is not as clever as he'd like to think he is since he tends to rob Pumbaa of the credit that the warthog rightfully deserves by sometimes claiming Pumbaa's good ideas as his own, but in the end, he has a good heart and is loyal to his friends and family. Timon is not incapable of thinking up his own plans, however. Unlike most meerkats, who work constantly, Timon is a daydreamer which results in him being an outcast of his colony, and he usually looks out for himself, but nonetheless, never abandons his friends and family in times of trouble and is willing to risk himself for them. He is also a bit of a coward, but with some amount of ability to be a bit of a daredevil, since he tries to intimidate villains by sarcastically introducing himself and Pumbaa to them and yelling at them to get out of their way, but it backfires, and Timon hides behind Pumbaa. Timon does have a very good heart, is loving, shares a strong bond with his friends, and has unique heroic characteristics such as having exceptional bravery where he risks his own life to help them. At times, he can be rather selfish: he has callously stolen a bowlful of bugs from a baby eagle and was initially reluctantly about babysitting the eagle in retribution, needlessly stole a watch from a lion when retrieving a set of jingle bells, retrieved a case full of stolen money from a criminal named Quint and squandered it all on himself instead of taking it to the police, forgot "Bestest Best Friend Day" by outright preferring to end his friendship with Pumbaa instead of admitting that he forgot, although they reconciled and he continued to deny forgetting it to avoid breaking Pumbaa's heart, and has even made sarcastic remarks about Pumbaa passing gas. His name is a historical Greek name taken to mean he who respects. Role in Sabrina1985's media In Sabrina1985's headcanon, Timon is a member of the Benevolent Beanies, although he isn't an official member of the team, but is more like an ally who does help them out when he can. His battle techniques are punching, kicking, jumping into the air to avoid physical damage caused by an opponent, having his teeth glow white and grow slightly longer as he then makes a bite made using sharp fangs, making his small nails transform into hard, pointed, and sharp cat-like claws to inflict damage on an enemy, and turning his back to the opponent to slap them with his tail. Timon is the main rival of Pimon The Meerkat. His girlfriend is Tatiana The Meerkat. The gallery of pictures Timon and Pumbaa Disney Adventures cover 3.png Timon and Pumbaa Disney Adventures cover 2.png Timon and Pumbaa Disney Adventures cover.png Ren & Stimpy crossover with Timon & Pumbaa by atimonmeerkat.png Tatiana and Timon.png Baampu and Timon.png Timon & Pumbaa.png Timon poster.png Category:Canon characters Category:Male characters Category:Anthro characters Category:Protagonists